the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rafael Wilson
Rafael was a werewolf and the former Alpha of the North East Atlantic Pack with whom Artemis Mikaelson had an affair with and made for him the first Moonlight Ring. He was the biological father of Matthew Mikaelson, as well as at least one other child whose descendants sired Cary, and the grandfather of Mia Lightwood and Isabelle Mikaelson; he was also an ancestor of Cary. Early History Rafael lived in the 10th century, the leader of a pack of werewolves in the land that would one day become the town of Mystic Falls. A powerful chief, Rafael followed what are now known to the wolves as the 'old ways'. These include a more warrior-like culture for the members of the pack and embracing one's wolf form by killing a human during the 'Blood Moon'. The pack would also hold the life of its own as more sacred than anything. At some point in the late 900's, a new family came to the New World: the Viking Jonathan and his wife, Artemis Mikaelson, a witch. They came with their friend, a powerful witch named Ayana, and their two children: Adam and Christopher. The death of their first child, Alison, from the plague led them to their exile from Europe. The new family quickly integrated themselves into the life of the village, with Ayana becoming the village healer. This peaceful coexistence would continue for several years to come. However, the death of Alison had driven Artemis Mikaelson and her husband apart. As Jonathan continued to shun his wife, Artemis Mikaelson begun to take an interest in the young werewolf leader of the village. She would later tell their son Matthew that he was greatly admired by his pack and the others for his leadership. Artemis Mikaelson quickly found herself falling in love with Rafael, feelings he reciprocated. They began an affair, one which resulted in the birth of Matthew. However, although she did not regret her decision or her love for Rafael, Artemis Mikaelson knew that should Jonathan learn of their affair that he would kill them all in his rage. Instead, she ended her relationship with Rafael and returned to Jonathan so that he would believe that Matthew was his son and not the son of another. Matthew' birth renewed Jonathan's hope of a family and Artemis Mikaelson would later have three other children by him: Dominic, Paris, Daniel. However, Artemis Mikaelson's love for Rafael remained strong for she apparently started working on a ring which would allow the wolves from no longer having to turn on the full moon. However, before she finished working on it, another death struck the Mikaelson family: Daniel was killed by the turned wolves the night he and Matthew went to see them turn, against the laws of the village. Another child's death led Jonathan and Artemis Mikaelson to try and protect their children through magic. Artemis Mikaelson cast a spell which made her children into the first of the vampires. The bloodlust of this new species led them to slaughter half the village in their hunger. When Matthew made his first human kill, his werewolf side was triggered, making him the first hybrid. Jonathan discovered that he was not his son and, in his rage, he slaughtered Rafael, his family, and half the village's werewolves before forcing Artemis Mikaelson to suppress Matthew' werewolf side. Rafael's death and the massacre of his family and pack, was the first seed for the war that started between vampires and werewolves, a war that continues to the present day. Category:Characters